


Love Lost

by AliaraShan



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Word Sprint, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Pain, Wordcount: 100, challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaraShan/pseuds/AliaraShan
Summary: Just a quick... drabble, thingy, something? Word sprint? Yeah! Caught a challenge on FB to write 100 words in 10 minutes based on your pick of a prompt. Figured why not give it a go so I picked jealousy and my favorite Sith Lord.PS: Obvious standalone from my main Jedi Knight/Scourge story.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	Love Lost

For over three-hundred years, Lord Scourge had lived with only one purpose in mind—the Emperor’s downfall. He’d sacrificed emotion and sensation for immortality—a life without love. It had been a price worth paying until the day he landed on Odessen, his curse lifted, and he saw _her_ again.

The Jedi from his vision. The one who’d believed in him, who’d given him a chance. The one who’d fought at his side.

The one.

And there she was, in the arms of another. His chance come and gone, his pain a reminder of what it meant to be alive.


End file.
